Under Different Circumstances
by hirumasfangirl09
Summary: when Sena goes to Deimon she is expecting it to be exactly the same as middle school.Boring and uneventful. But then she meets Hiruma Yoichi. What happens when Sena is re-exposed to American Football? HiruSena later on. chapter 4 now up!sporadic updates.
1. prologue

Alright so this is my new story. I haven't updated my story a new life with complications in a really long time, but this idea nagged at me for a long time and I'm just now writing it down. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sad that is)

Summary: when Sena goes to Deimon she is expecting it to be exactly the same as middle and uneventful. But then she meets Hiruma Yoichi. What happens when Sena is re-exposed to American Football? HiruSena later on.

Prologue /

(Sena)

Sena sighed silently as she walked toward Deimon high school, where Mamori would be waiting for her. Today was the results showing for new entrants. Sena herself didn't see the point in going as she had most likely failed miserably.

It wasn't that she was stupid… on the contrary she was rather brilliant. She just didn't care to try. If she tried, she would draw more attention to herself than she cared to. But she would show up because she had promised.

As Sena pondered the point of showing up, she reached the gates to the school.

"Sena!" she looked up sharply and saw Mamori waving. "Over here!" she walked slowly over to her friend and sighed again.

Despite her silence, Mamori glared. "don't even think about it Sena." Said girl deflated and stopped thinking about escaping. "021, 021, 021…" the older girl muttered while scanning the board. "021! There it is Sena! See I told you so." Sena shrugged as if to say 'and?'

"Don't give me that!" nearby students stopped and looked at Mamori as if she was crazy… after all, she was reprimanding someone who hadn't said anything.

Sena rolled her eyes and Mamori sighed in defeat."Fine. Be like that. I'll go get your information packet. Don't go too far from here." The girl then turned and walked away. When she was sure her friend was gone, Sena went and sat on a nearby planter box before pulling a knife out of her pocket and starting to clean the blade.

Her eyes flicked around nervously as she sat. She soon caught sight of a pair of upperclassmen approaching her. Slipping the knife back into her pocket, she raised an eyebrow at them. One of them was really tall and fat with a head shaped like a chestnut. The other was also tall, but thin with spiky blond hair and sharp teeth. They were smiling at her and the blond was holding out a cell phone.

"Why don't you call your parents and tell them you got in?" The smile the boy was giving her was not quite friendly. Her response was to pull out her own phone and send her mom a text. Then she smiled softly and indicated that they should feel free to sit. They did and she proceeded to ignore them. She pulled a handgun from her pocket after looking for Mamori and beginning to clean it. She vaguely heard Hiruma ask for her name after they introduced themselves as Kurita and Hiruma, but she said nothing.

They sat in a slight silence before Sena stored the gun and Mamori walked up, glaring.

"Hiruma ! Stop bothering Sena!" the boy looked at her in mild confusion.

"I'm not bothering him damn disciplinarian." She looked to Sena who was already shaking her head in the negative and sighed.

"Fine but leave Sena alone!" the older of the two then grabbed Sena's arm and marched over to the gate hurriedly.

(Hiruma)

He watched in silent confusion (not that it showed) as the two left. He didn't understand the shrimps silence as he hadn't spoken to the damn disciplinarian either. He didn't understand why the girl (Mamori) was so uptight. He shrugged mentally and resolved to think about it later. They then set out to gather phone numbers.

END PROLOGUE

Yes I know its short but the first chapter should be done before too long.

A small note about Hiruma: he doesn't know Sena is a girl because of the way she dresses and the fact that she has tiny breasts. Sena's behavior will be explained in the first few chapters so be patient and do realize that as a girl Sena will act different

….I love reviews and will give you a Hershey's kiss for one.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow its been a long time since i worked on this... sorry...

Anyway, I've been busy. Not an excuse but I'm using it anyway.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own it?

Pairing: hirusena later on

- I got a question about what Sena looks like in this story. Basically, she looks exactly like in the manga/anime which is why it is so easy for people to believe she is a guy.

/

chapter one

Sena stood in front of her mirror grinning lightly in satisfaction. It had become her goal, ever since the results showing, to annoy Mamori as much as humanly possible. And today, she would succeed. Oh yes. She would definitely succeed.

The older girl had always hated that she was so comfortable in boys clothes and tried to get her to dress like a girl. This time, Sena had gotten both uniforms. Mamori only knew about the girls. She knew it was a cruel thing to do, but she was being forced into high school, so she may as well do as she liked.

As she turned from the mirror, she made a point of helping her hair defy gravity, and made sure that her nearly nonexistent breasts didn't show. That was sure to bother the older girl.

When she got downstairs, her mother sighed in dismay but chose to not comment. She wouldn't get anywhere. It had become an unspoken rule in their house that Sena would do as she liked as long as it had nothing to do with American Football. Everybody liked that rule but Sena.

She loved the game with all her heart, but _nooo_, her stupid brother just had to go and injure her. Now she wasn't allowed to even think about it. Damn the luck.

Well they wouldn't ever find out if she was thinking about it... if they hadn't yet then they weren't going to.

Sena grabbed a piece of toast as she walked out the door and began to nibble absentmindedly at it. Yes she would be early, but all the dedicated clubs and activities met early. She wanted to have something to do in place of her studies.

As she walked, still munching happily on the toast, her phone vibrated. She looked at it curiously, as not many had the number.

'Hey squirt! First day of high school, Good Luck from all of us.' the message read and she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

'Yeah whatever... thanks i guess' she replied.

'Don't tell _Her_ that it was me, but Deimon has a just starting football team. Ill meet you at the Christmas Bowl.' Sena stopped walking and her mouth opened in a silent gasp of disbelief. Did he really just say that?

'Definitely' and then she took off running, not at full speed of course because that would be overkill. But even just jogging(to her) was around the range of a 4.7 40 yard dash. And she was damn proud of the fact she could hold that speed for almost an hour continuously. How many people could do something like that with zero effort? Not very many.

And of course, the girl reached the school in almost no time at all and began her search. After about ten minuets she was starting to get frustrated. Where the hell were they? Did he lie to her? If he had, then she would be on the first train available. And he wouldn't live through the encounter.

But then she heard it. The unmistakable sound of an illegal rocket launcher followed by demonic laughter. She was almost in a daze as she approached the area where the owner of the deadly weapon stood. When she could finally see who it was she grinned in a parody of amusement. Parody because the expression was far too evil to really be considered amusement by anybody normal. But then, she wasn't normal and neither was the blond teen that stood before her.

Well that was obvious as he was standing there with an illegal firearm, but it was also intriguing. He obviously didn't care what anybody said, and she found it absolutely fascinating. After all, it wasn't often that somebody had a total disregard for the law.

But back on topic... there were only two people on the field, both being the ones who had talked to her on results day. How odd. But maybe that was how they recruited people? Talked to them, got there phone numbers, and then got their attention somehow? Oh well. In Senas case it didn't really matter as she was here all by herself.

After watching the blond supervise the others drills for a few minuets, she approached them. They had failed to notice her because she was an expert at hiding in the shadows. As soon as she was noticed by the blond, he leveled the rocket launcher at her head. Sena raised arced an eyebrow at the gesture. He obviously didn't like being surprised.

"The hell are you doing here?" Sena looked at him like he was stupid. What did it look like she was doing? Picking flowers?

Rather than fly into a panic like most people did, she ignored his angry growling and pulled out a pad of paper.

'Obviously I'm here to play football.' He looked at her in mild disbelief. Sena realized that her being there was an anomaly. People here didn't want to join the team.

"What position damn shrimp?"

'I usually play running back but i can also be a cornerback or wide receiver if need be.' His eyes widened significantly when he read that little piece of information.

"What's your 40?"

'Backwards of forwards?' He glared darkly at her, obviously expecting both of them. 'The last time i timed it, it was 4.4 forwards and 4.5 backwards.'

"When was that?"

'About two months ago.' She shrugged, as she wasn't quite positive on the when. "I'm pretty sure its gotten faster since then though, as I run a lot.'

"The start is right there. Prove it."

'Let me change first and i will.' His answer was to point out the locker room and shoot at her. She smiled at him indulgently before walking away as slowly as she could. Just to make him mad. And it worked beautifully.

When she got back, she fell into the starting position with a practiced grace that showed her experience with being timed. Standing there, at the line, she felt as if her body was singing. This was where she wanted to be. On the field. Her eyes were focused on a point in the distance that was far beyond the end line. She was relaxed and confident in this area, because if there was one thing Sena was good at, it was running.

He fired the weapon into the air, and she was gone in a cloud of dust. Her legs moved rhythmically and she pushed to the limit of her ability, feeling the simple pleasure of running that fast once again. And then, long before she wished, she was over the line and stopping dead with no slowdown. She wasn't even breathing hard, when she turned to look at the stunned blonde.

"4.39" She felt her eyes widen and she pulled out her phone. This was unbelievable. Since when was she faster than him?

'4.39' is all her message said when she sent it.

'What?'

'Front 40'

'WHAT?'

'Yep.' she ignored all the following messages, in favor of running back to the start line to time her backwards 40.

Although she couldn't zone as fully as when she faced front, she could close her eyes and enjoy the feelings it gave her. Running was always so relaxing for the girl. Once again, she stopped fully and looked at the other expectantly.

"4.49" She beamed and pulled out her phone again.

'4.49 back.'

'How the hell did you get so fast all of a sudden? You weren't that fast last time i saw you.'

'Who knows? But I haven't timed since I was down there.' She proceeded to ignore all of the following messages again.

'So? Can I play?' This time it was him who looked at her like she was stupid.

"Like I'll let you not play after that display?" he sounded incredulous. She shrugged at him.

'I do have a condition.' He arced a brow at her. 'Mamori cant know that I'm going to play. She has to think I'm the manager or secretary. I'm not really allowed to play anymore and she'll flip when she finds out.'

"How bad can the damn disciplinarian be?"

'You know Kongo Agon right?' At the stiff nod she continued. 'When he injured me, she almost killed him. He is terrified of her... actually, he will know when he sees me play, but that cant be helped. The Nagas will have to know.'

"And how do you know the Damn Dreads?"

'He is one of my honorary older brothers.'

"And how many of those are there?" Sena frowned for a moment as she thought.

'All of the Naga upperclassmen and then another few.' He seemed to think for a moment before nodding. Then he glared darkly.

"If you aren't going to talk, then at least use sign language, damn it! I won't deal with paper for the whole season!"

'Yeah whatever.' She switched to signs with a shrug. 'And it's not a choice to not talk. It's an impossibility to talk.' He stared in bewilderment.

"Fine. As long as you don't use paper anymore." He didn't really seem to care that he was being insensitive and a girl who had no respect for herself might have been hurt, but Sena just accepted it as the way he was with everybody.

"Now welcome to the team Damn Shrimp! Your code-name will be Eyeshield 21!" He looked especially gleeful at the idea.

'Whatever, Mr. Demon Elf.'

/

end chapter one

- hey look I made it on time... barely.

- maybe for the next chapter I will give myself more time than this... my head might not hurt as much at the end.

- let me know what you think please.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I own nothing.

AN: I wanted to get this out for my birthday but I've been busy. So I figured that Christmas would work just as well. Not that there's really that big of a difference…

And just so everybody is aware. I went through and made some minor editations to the prologue and first chap. Nothing really big, but i thought that i made Sena a bit too fast for it to be realistic. I changed her times. Before Hiruma times her, the times are now 4.4 foreward and 4.5 back. After he times her, it is 4.39 foreward and 4.49 back. nothing life changing so if you dont want to re-read it then you dont have to.

Happy reading.

Chapter 2

/

"Mr. Demon Elf?" The teen was clearly flabbergasted, and didn't know how to respond.

'Yeah.' She nodded with a light smile. 'Demon because of your personality and pointy teeth. Elf because of your ears.'

"I. Am. No. Elf." His tone was threatening.

'Say what you will. I will still call you Demon Elf anyway. So you should just get used to it.'

The boy fumed for a moment before coming to a decision and once again aiming the rocket launcher at her head.

Sena didn't even flinch. Firearms didn't frighten her. Not even a little bit. He would have to come up with something else. Something that would actually intimidate the Chibi.

'You do realize I'm not scared right?'

"You will be when I blow your fucking head off." Her expression clearly portrayed her opinion on the matter. It said, _prove it. I dare you._

'Whatever... Mr. Demon Elf.' She signed as she turned her back and started back to the locker room. It was a challenge and all three of them knew it. Hiruma growled in frustration before a small smirk made its way onto his face. This was going to be an interesting year.

/

Sena sat, relaxed, in what was to be her desk in homeroom. Now, her being in homeroom could either be a good or a bad thing, and at this particular moment in time, it was a bad thing.

She had the chair tilted back and her legs resting on the tabletop. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened it to the inbox. Honestly, he was hilarious in his shock. Was it really so unbelievable that she got faster?

She was silently laughing at one of the more outrageous exclamations when the door slid open and Mamori stuck her head in.

At first, the older girl smiled in relief at finding her friend. But after a moment, her face darkened into a scowl.

"Sena! You lied to me!" Was the angry declaration. Sena forced a look of innocence onto her face before answering.

'Lied about what?' She employed the most innocent expression she could muster.

"Your uniform! You told me you bought the girls uniform this time!" She was clearly upset by this turn of events.

'I didn't lie.'

"Yes you did! You're wearing the boys' uniform!"

'I bought both. I want to see if anybody can figure out I'm a girl.' Mamori huffed in annoyance but didn't voice any other objections.

"Fine." After a short moment of silence, she spoke again. "You need to be more outgoing this year Sena. You can't rely only on the boys."

'I don't!'

"Yes you do! I think it would help if you joined a club. Something with nice students... who aren't inclined to violence for once."

'They aren't all inclined to violence!'

"No, they aren't. But most of them are. It's a bad influence on you." Sena didn't respond other than to roll her eyes. "Maybe the chess club… or the gardening club."

'I already joined something.'

"Really?" the smaller nodded slowly. She didn't want to tell the other so soon, but it was the only way to make her shut up.

'I joined the football team as Manager.' She braced herself for the inevitable just in time.

"WHAT? Sena, you promised!"

'Wrong! I promised to not _play._ We never said anything about managing!'

"It doesn't matter." The older whispered. "You can't stretch our words to suit your purpose."

'Well then, you can't control my life. Its mine to live and I want this.' Sena turned her head away and closed her eyes. If Mamori wouldn't agree to this, Sena wouldn't talk to her.

"Fine. But if you play, then I'll ship you to Shinryuji. Sena grinned internally. _That_ wouldn't help much. She could get those boys on her side by just looking at them. "And anyway! I told you to stay away from Hiruma!"

'I'm not scared of him. Actually, I think he has a great sense of humor.'

Mamori let her head hit the desk as the bell rang to start class.

/

Class was mostly uneventful. Her teacher had to inform the rest of the students that she couldn't speak, but other than that it was just plain boring. Sena already knew what was being taught so she made a point of not paying attention. Instead, she pulled out the sketchbook that she took everywhere and began a fresh picture.

She knew that the teacher saw, but luckily he didn't say anything. She spent all of the time up until lunch working on the drawing, adding detail and making endless corrections. By the time lunch rolled around she had a detailed rendition of watching Hiruma aim his loaded rocket-launcher at Kurita for breaking the equipment that morning.

She smiled lightly at the picture before closing the book and putting it away in her bag. When she looked up, there were three boys standing around her desk. Sena rolled her eyes. This was so typical. They _all_ thought that she would make an excellent gopher. _Just because_ she couldn't talk. _Just because _she looked so weak. Well. She always showed them.

Her brothers had made sure that she could defend herself. They had given her the confidence to do what was needed. They had made sure that she would never be a gopher again.

She looked at the three teens standing around her were smirking evilly down at her. Sena looked at them blankly. Nothing pissed bullies off more than indifference. And really, she found it rather amusing how worked up they got over such trivial matters.

"Hey Sena-kun. Let's be friends." The blond said.

"I hope we get along well." The one reading manga said.

"We're friends now." The third told her.

"So go and get us some bread." All three finished together.

Sena gave them a deadpan look and shook her head firmly. Timidity was a sign of weakness and was not an option.

"Huh?"

"HUH?"

"**HUH?"**

She rolled her eyes and stood up. When the blond leader grabbed her she effortlessly knocked his hand away and then glared darkly. With having so much practice at the expression, she was very good at it. The boys backed away from her as fast as they could, not eager to see if she could back up the glare with action. She nodded her approval before stalking out of the room. She really didn't want to be there.

For lack of having anything better to do, she headed to the football clubroom.

/

Hiruma was mad. No. Scratch that. He was pissed. Everybody in the damn school were incompetent idiots who weren't good for anything. Honestly, what was the use of gathering blackmail material when he didn't have reason to blackmail anybody? It made him mad because he usually got to use the stupid information, but no. There was no cause for any entertainments right now. No school functions for another month and the first game wasn't until next week.

He growled to himself as he banged into the clubroom, before blinking in shock. Why was the Damn Chibi in here? And why was he just sitting there as if he owned the place. And cleaning a stack of knives, of all things.

"Hey. Shrimp. What are you doing in here?" he asked incredulously of the smaller boy.

'Obviously I'm hiding from idiots.' Hiruma grinned in amusement.

"From idiots? Do elaborate."

/

Sena rolled her eyes in exasperation.

'Whatever. Everywhere I go, people think they can walk all over me just because I can't talk. It's so annoying. Sena, go get me this. Sena go get that.' Her face hardened as she continued. 'I get so sick of it. So sick of having to defend myself from bullies. Why do you think I carry so much weaponry?' She let her hands fall to the table when she finished and sighed heavily.

"So that's why you carry so much damn weaponry?" the older teen asked incredulously. Sena nodded.

'Yeah. That's the reason…Mr. Demon Elf.' Then she ran out the door to avoid being shot.

/

End chapter 2.

I hope that you all enjoyed.

As always, I appreciate constructive criticism. I also want to hear any ideas you might have to improve my writing or something you might like to see happen in the story.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: First, I would like to thank everybody who has been so kind as to review. I greatly appreciate it. And no. I have no plan to abandon anything anytime soon.

~ Second. I have given up all hope of finding the stupid flash drive. It is nowhere to be found...

~ Third. My horrendous lack of update is due to the fact that I have been carpooling to get to work and then back home. This means that I leave at around 6 AM and get home at around 8 PM. By that time I am exhausted and really just want to sleep.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairing: Hiru/Sena later on.

-'Sena is using sign language'

-_'Sena is writing'_

-'Sena is thinking'

"Normal conversation"

~ And just so everybody knows, this chap. takes place starting at the game against the Cupids. I will not have a scene about gathering players, but I will tell you that Sena threatened the Huh Brothers into playing along with a few others.

/

Chapter 3

/

The next few days of school settled into an easy pattern. Wake up, go to morning practice, be bored in class, go to afternoon practice, go home. Rinse and repeat the next day. Honestly it was kind of boring.

But she found great amusement in the fact that nobody had even the slightest inkling that she was a girl. The idiot teachers were too stupid to look on the register for her gender, and her mannerisms were boyish enough that nobody would think to question her.

Really, the only thing she was worried about was when to reveal the truth. Part of her was screaming to just do it and watch the reactions. The other part wanted to wait and observe... try to guess what people would do. What they would say.

At this point in time it didn't make any difference. She just had to make it through the first game without giving herself away. An easy enough thing to do... In theory. But the locker room would be a serious issue.

Sena sighed to herself as she tried to think of how to handle this situation... not that it mattered at that particular moment in time, considering she would only play if they were losing.

Hiruma hadn't been pleased with that idea but after thinking about it he realized that it was a great idea. If they didn't need her to play, the other teams wouldn't know about their team getting such a great asset. And add the fact that Mamori might be showing up meant Sena had to pretend to be manager.

But she guessed if it came down to it, she could change in the locker room after the rest of the team vacated the space. With a sigh and a shrug, Sena realized that that was probably how it would work out in the end.

/

(AN: I will not write out the game because it doesn't have any bearing on the rest of the story. If at any time something important does happen during a game, I will write that scene but not the entire game... my writing skills suffer greatly when I have no idea how to explain something.)

/

All in all the game went well. Sena did have to play in the end, after one of the borrowed players got injured. But that was fine because she was able to run at around 4.8 and still have absolutely no trouble. She came across as someone from the track team or something of the like.

And even better was that none of her brothers were there. That would have been an unneeded distraction. But she knew that at least the boys from Shinryuji would be at the next game. After all, they were playing Ojo next. And her brothers always scouted Ojo. Oh well. Sena shrugged dismissively with a sigh. When it happened, it happened. There was no point in worrying about it now.

At the time that Sena was considering this, they were on the train back to Deimon, and the team was talking about who they would be playing next. Of course, both Hiruma and Sena already knew who it was, as that was what she had been agonizing over, but the blonde wasn't saying anything. Actually, he was smirking as he typed rapidly on his laptop.

"I hope we don't have to play Ojo until the finals." She heard Kurita saying to one of the substitutes.

"Yeah, Shin would kill us." The other teen agreed.

"Say Hiruma, who are we playing next?" the fat teen asked nervously.

"Ojo White Knights."

"What?" Almost the entire car shouted in distress.

/

"Hey. Damn Shrimp. What are you thinking so hard about?" Hiruma asked Sena later that week. It was growing closer to the game, and she was trying to decide what to tell her boys when the confrontation happened. So far, nothing worthwhile was coming to mind.

'I can't decide what version of the truth to tell the Nagas.' The demonic teen snorted.

"Tell them that I blackmailed you if you have to tell them anything."

'No, that wouldn't work…. I would never allow anyone to blackmail me.'

"Then don't tell them a fucking thing."

'If that would work then we wouldn't be having this conversation.' She finally looked at him with a deadpan expression.

The older teen gained a curious glint in his eye as he stared at the shorter of them. Sena became mildly interested, wondering what could have possibly made that look grace his face.

"Why don't you tell them to just fuck off and be done with it?" Was his next question.

'That didn't go over well last time.'

/  
(Game Day)

/

Sena was lounging calmly in a student drawn cart next to the cackling blonde captain. To her the whole situation was rather amusing. Cerberus was pulling the second cart of players, while trying to eat the two pulling the first.

"Watch out or he'll eat you!" Hiruma yelled happily, although nobody but Kurita and Sena could tell that he was happy rather than insane.

At the pace they were traveling, it didn't take long for them to reach the stadium. At the other end of the parking lot, several busses were pulled up and the players from Ojo were unloading. Sena heard a loud shout of excitement and looked over to see Haruto Sakuraba exiting. She rolled her eyes and snorted silently, wondering how those girls could be so airheaded.

'Hey. Mr. Demon Elf. What's the plan for the game?' she signed to him rapidly.

"Simple. Eyeshield gets the ball and runs."

'Anything else?'

"Nothing."

She smirked evilly. 'Actually that sounds rather fun. Eyeshield hasn't had that kind of workout for quite a while.'

"So? Are you ready then?"

'More than ready, Mr. Demon Elf.'

"Good. Then go change Damn Chibi."

'Yeah yeah, I'm going. Keep your pants on.'

/

Sena looked around the stadium carefully from where she was leaning against the wall. She knew that her brothers were around here somewhere, she just had to pinpoint the exact location.

'Ah. There they are!' She grinned and pushed herself upright before striding over to Hiruma.

'_Hey. Mr. Demon Elf. I found my brothers, so I'm going to talk to them before the game starts. If I don't, they will storm down here and start screaming.' _

"Fine. But hurry the fuck up!"

Sena gave a mock salute before walking away. Once out of sight, she made her way to the nearest bathroom and changed back into her casual clothes. Then she made her way slowly up to the top of the bleachers where they had placed themselves.

"Hey midget." Agon smirked lightly. "How's the new school?"

'Could be worse I suppose. I could be at Shinryuji not playing football.' All of the boys who saw what she said froze instantaneously.

"Would you care to repeat that Sena?"

Rather than to dignify that with a response, she just looked at him with an '_Are you stupid?'_ look.

"Sena how could you?" Unsui was the first to vocalize.

'It's my decision. It always has been.'

"Sena, you can't-"

'You guys can't tell me what I can or can't do! It isn't your place!'

"As your brother it is my place." Agon interrupted. Several of the others nodded vigorously in agreement.

'Then you won't be my brothers anymore. If you try to tell me I can't play then I won't ever speak to you again.'

/

Once again, she was leaning against the wall of the stadium. This time, though, she was listening to Hiruma give his pregame talk.

"All-right, you lazy fuckers! This game is different than last time. We aren't playing around! This is a fucking WAR!"

"Yeah. Because we're playing Ojo." One of the guys murmured to his neighbor.

"I don't really want to be here after last year's practice game." Was the soft response.

"Everyone calm down. Eyeshield will have the ball so Shin will be after him."

"What a relief!"

"Yeah. That means we aren't going to die today."

'What a bunch of fucking cowards.' Sena rolled her eyes.

"But at the same time… I kind of want revenge."

"True. I'm going to do my best to avenge last year's broken bones!"

"Exactly. And besides, Eyeshield will be doing his best so we have to do our part as well."

'That's better. At least they aren't completely spineless.'

/

End of chapter.

So I know it's not very long, but I thought it was better than nothing at this point. I'll try to update again soon, but I make no promises.

-AN: I know that people will ask about this, so I'll just say it now… Mamori is not made the Manager after the Cupids game. I haven't decided if she will be later or not, but for now the answer is no.

Next chap is the game against Ojo.


	5. Authors Note

AN:

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! NOBODY IS GOING TO BELIEVE THIS BUT I HAVE FOUND THE STUPID FLASH DRIVE!

I AM SO FUCKING EXCITED!

I WILL BE UPDATING SOON AS THIS MEANS I NOW HAVE THE MISSING CHAPS OF MY STORIES AS WELL AS MY NON-POSTED STUFF BACK. GIVE ME A FEW DAYS TO EDIT AND THERE WILL BE A CHAP OR TWO AS REWARD!


	6. Chapter 4

Ummm… sorry for the wait… Life officially sucks so I'll give you a brief overview. A few months back, I rolled my poor beautiful car (luckily he is fixable so fear not). That really kind of ruined my month (If anybody reads Wait What Was That, you saw my rant). I have also been having problems at work with my boss periodically becoming a raving lunatic and yelling at me for like an hour every week or so. I finally had enough of that and quit yesterday with no warning. So now I'm home filling out all the job applications I can and hoping that I get a call soon.

Anyway, on with the story.

"Talking"

'Sign language'

'Sena is thinking'

'_Sena is writing'_

Ch. 4

Sena loved running. She loved feeling the wind flowing past her at high speed. But more than that, she loved demolishing her opponents in a football game. There was really nothing better.

The Ojo game was better than most, in her opinion, because she had a legitimate challenge. Because Shin was such an amazing opponent. And he ran at about the same speed as her so it was a great contest.

Of course, it wasn't all smooth sailing… At one point Sakuraba had been out on the field when he shouldn't have been. He had been right in Senas path, but luckily her reflexes were good enough that she was able to jump over him. She went flying into the Ojo sidelines and crashed into their bench.

A loud crack accompanied by a sharp pain told her that she had dislocated her shoulder… ouch.

The coach, Shogun, had asked if she needed any medical assistance but she firmly shook her head and made her way over to Hiruma.

Sena held out her arm to him with a look that clearly said. '_Hold this still or I will happily gut you.'_

The demonic teen did as commanded and then winced in sympathy when she jerked arm back into place. Sena didn't even flinch.

After that the game went quickly. They didn't win of course, but they put up one hell of a fight.

Sena hurriedly changed before the rest of the team got into the locker room. She winced at the sight of her shoulder, which was red and inflamed and was already tuning a nasty shade of purple.

Of course, she should have realized that she would be attacked the moment she stepped out of the changing room. But she didn't, so she was taken by surprise when her brothers from Shinryuji(sp?) were waiting for her.

With a resigned sigh, she leaned against a nearby wall and waited for the inquisition to begin. It wasn't long in coming.

"How badly are you hurt?" Agon asked shortly.

'I'm not.' She kept her a neutral expression on her face.

"Don't lie to us Sena. We saw you get spear tackled and run into that bench."

'A few bruises is all.' Well it wasn't a TOTAL lie at any rate. She did have bruises, but it was more than a few. And they were quite painful.

"I want to see. I really don't believe you. Your version of 'a few' is likely enough to make a normal person cry."

'Damn. He knows me too well'

'Well we have to wait for the locker room. The team is still changing.'

"Fine. But make no mistake Sena. I will check you over."

'Yeah, yeah.'

/

The last of her team finally left the room and the boys lost no time in dragging her inside.

Sena huffed and pulled her shirt off, leaving her torso bare, but for her sports bra. All of the boys glared darkly.

"A few bruises Sena?"

She looked down and saw the reason for the glares. Hardly any of her was left untouched.

'Oh get over it already. I've had worse.' Rather than calm them down, they just seemed to get more enraged. She could feel an outburst coming. 'If you try to tell me to quit, I will never speak to you again.' Wisely, they didn't say anything and left her alone after a few minutes.

With a sigh of relief, the short girl sank down onto the closest bench and pulled a tube of pain relief cream out of her bag. She started rubbing it into her abused skin gently, but froze when she heard someone gasp from behind her. Slowly, Sena turned her head to see who it was before letting her head hit the locker in front of her.

"How the fuck did you keep playing when you are so fucking beat up?"

'Easy. I didn't notice until I changed.'

The blonde took a moment to process that, and then seemed to take in the whole scene.

"What the fuck!? You're a fucking girl!?" the disbelief was clear in his voice and eyes.

'Yeah. Hard to believe isn't it?" she said after turning around.

"Why the Fuck did you lie to me!?" he growled.

'I didn't lie to you. '

"You sure as hell didn't tell the truth."

'I think that it's much more entertaining to see if people can figure it out. And since I don't talk, my voice doesn't give me away.'

"So the only reason you didn't tell me or anyone else was for your own entertainment?"

'And to piss off Mamori.' HIruma looked at her funny.

'She hates when I don't wear the girls uniform.' The older teen didn't say anything say anything, but did smirk at the thought.

Sena turned around back around and continued rubbing the cream into her stomach.

"Give it here. I'll get your back."

Sena frowned as she complied with his demand. She really couldn't reach as far as she needed to, and couldn't reach any of her shoulder… well not without hurting herself anyway. Hiruma could reach her shoulder and keep her from moving.

She couldn't hide her wince when he actually touched the bruises, but was able to keep from jerking away.

After he was done, she slowly drew her shirt back on and then stood up.

'Thank you Mr. Demon Elf.' She smiled.

"You're welcome Shrimp."

/

(Next day)

Sena winced once again as she made her way slowly to the clubroom. She should have stayed home today. She should be in bed. Why didn't she play sick?

It seemed like forever until she reached her destination, but when she did she sighed in relief. FINALY.

She pushed the door open and barely made it to the chair in the middle of the small room before collapsing. Hiruma was already there but Sena failed to notice him and his concerned frown.

Sena lay draped over the top of the table not moving. It didn't hurt if she didn't move.

She had just gotten comfortable and was about to fall asleep when a long fingered hand shook her to full attention.

She glared up at the older teen with pain-filled eyes. Her look plainly said, 'go to hell you Bastard!'

"I am going to assume from your expression that you're still in pain." She shot him a 'no shit Sherlock' look. "Sorry Shrimp. I didn't know that… can you move at all?" Sena shook her head no with a wince as the motion jostled her.

"Do you have more of that bruise cream?" her eyes flicked to where she had dropped her book bag next to the door.

Without another word, the blonde teen climbed to his feet and began digging through her bag. It didn't take long for him to find it and then make his way back to her side.

Gently, he helped her to sit up mostly straight and then unbuttoned her shirt. When he had removed the shirt and jacket, he began softly massaging the cold cream into her pained flesh. Sena relaxed instantly into the large hands of her captain and heaved a silent sigh.

Before long, he had finished her back and moved on to her front, careful to stay away from her small breasts.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SENA?" was screamed from the door in a shrill voice that was instantly recognized by both football players.

"Calm down Damn Disciplinarian." The demon deadpanned, not looking up from his self-appointed task.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when you are MOLESTING SENA!?" she ended in another shrill scream.

Sena noted rather absently to herself that the chair she was occupying was high-backed enough to hide the bruises, but low enough to still show her lack of shirt… and also low enough for Mamori to see that Hiruma had his hands all over her. But not what he was doing.

With a halfhearted smile, Sena told Hiruma to stop. He did so and moved to sit calmly on the table, curious to see what the brunette would do.

She climbed stiffly to her feet and turned around to face the older girl.

'Mamori, he is not molesting me. He is helping me get rid of these bruises.'

"Sena… what happened to you? Did Hiruma do this!?"

'No. Mr. Demon Elf had nothing to do with it. I was jostled into the railings and more than a few elbows while I was taking pictures from the stands at the game yesterday. I was trying to get down to ground level again after I finished that and slipped and fell part of the way down. I'm fine, but a bit sore. Nothing a few days won't fix.'

"Sena… is being a manager to difficult for you? Do you need me to come and help?"

'Well, it would probably help. If you were manager, than I can focus on taking the photos and filming the games and that kind of thing. I'm not organized enough to be manager.' She signed slowly, almost consideringly.

"Alright! That's settled! I will be the manager from now on." The pink haired girl exclaimed and didn't even notice the evil grin stretching across Hirumas face as Sena pulled her shirt back on.

/

End Ch. 4

Alright people. Tell me what you think. I was thinking about writing more but my back hurts and if I don't move I'm gonna start crying soon.

I decided spur of the moment to make Mamori manager.

What did you all think of Mamori barging into the team room? I made myself lol when I wrote it.


End file.
